


Lifeline One Shots

by Denrhea



Series: Lifeline [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, In between part 3 and 4, Lifeline Universe, M/M, Missing scenes during parts 1 through 3, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Those who love the Lifeline series...here are your missing scenes, bits of fluff, and fillers.  The Phichit/Chris section in this series will be in relationship to Victuuri.  I do want to go back and work through BFT.  Lifeline has become such a beast.  This will hold the things that fit no where else in the series.  So enjoy.  Each chapter will pretty much stand on its own.





	1. A Very Yuuri Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to all of my readers for your continued support. And thanks so much to BluSkates and Magrathea who edit my works. I love working with you both.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on Yuuri's birthday but I delayed posting to catch up any spoilers that would appear with the current story. Enjoy...Yuuri's next birthday.

* * *

 

From the Lifeline Universe…

 

Somewhere between the Rostelecom Cup and the Grand Prix Final in Marseille, France, Yuuri found himself facing twenty-five...and it was a very different birthday.  Still living in Russia with his beloved husband and adopted children, Yuuri felt humbled.  Two years ago, he’d never have imagined this outcome...married, two (three) children...although two would argue they weren’t children and with one fast approaching seventeen, he could see their point.  Still, they were his, trusted into his and Victor’s care by those that loved them most.

 

One year ago, he was in his lover’s embrace, enjoying one another’s bodies and the heat that still settled between them.  Of course, that was after the entire Russian ice skating team erupted into their home and they celebrated with katsudon.  It was before Yuri had become a permanent fixture in their home, somewhere between kid brother and son.

 

This year, he woke up to the noise of his family rattling dishes in the kitchen.  As he started to rise up out of bed, he heard a “shhh” to his side and a hand with long slender fingers slid over his stomach pulling him close.  “Don’t worry,” his husband murmured.  “They’ll clean up whatever mess they are making.”  Yuuri was pulled in and tucked into Victor’s warmth.  Sighing contentedly, he allowed himself to doze off, the luxury of a day off on his birthday.

 

His eyes were closed, but he could hear his children...the door slowly opening, Nina’s giggle as Yura hissed “they better not be doing something gross”...he could almost hear Andrei’s eyeroll in response to Yura’s bristle.  He smiled, his cheek pressed into the warmth of his husband’s shoulder now nicely healed from surgery, his arm wrapping Yuuri up in a protective cocoon.  He felt a kiss flutter against the top of his head and knew the peace was about to be dispelled.

 

“Happy birthday!” the kids cried out in unison.

 

Yuuri blinked his eyes open.  Of course he knew they were up to something.  He even suspected it tied to his birthday.  He didn’t expect a bed tray being brought forth with breakfast for two...blinis filled with berries and cream, juice, and coffee.  He certainly didn’t expect them to include flowers...daisies, his favorite...and not only in a jar for a vase but daisy-chained together for a crown.  And of course it all overwhelmed him as his hands fanned himself and he became weepy but smiling through his tears.

 

Nina’s face filled with alarm.  “Chichi?  Do you like your birthday surprise?”

 

“Those are happy tears, Nina,” Andrei whispered.  His expression soft, he murmured, “I have...been practicing something for you when you are ready to come out of your room.  Lidiya has been helping me.”

 

“I made you a crown!” Nina stated proudly and Yuuri could tell by the oldest blond’s indulgent smile that she might have had help with it.  “Queens need a crown!”  She picked it up off the tray and handed it to him, the daisy flowers settling onto his head.  “So pretty, Chichi!”  She skipped away and twirled before taking Andrei’s hand by the door.

 

Yuuri laughed delightedly, his fingers going up to feel the flowers.

 

Yura stood awkwardly.  He knew the others were waiting on him.  It was so hard for him.  He never had this.  But Nina and Andrei insisted.  And the gifts had to be handmade.  Something uniquely them.  “I...I draw,” he murmured.  He then handed Yuuri a large envelope before backing up and dropping his chin uncertainly.

 

Yuuri opened the envelope and pulled out the picture.  He recognized it...back in Detroit.  Yuuri would hold Yura protectively.  And he remembered the photo he referenced for this drawing.  Phichit caught them relaxed, Yura leaning back in his arms, Yuuri’s cheek resting in his hair.  Yuuri blinked but there was no stopping the tears.  He sniffed and Victor in anticipation already had a tissue ready for him.  “Thank you, Yura,” he finally managed to get out in his soft morning voice, still shy and quiet.

 

The kids made a hasty escape leaving them both to enjoy their breakfast.  “Did you know about this?”

 

“Maybe a little,” Victor responded with a wink.  He lifted the fork filled with blini and offered it to his husband who opened up to eat it with an “mmmm”.  “Our oldest said in no uncertain terms I was to leave the door ajar this morning and...how did he put it... _ don’t do anything gross _ .”

 

The unlatched door became their statement to the kids that it was okay to come in.  Yura explained rather indelicately to Andrei that if the door was closed, they were “getting busy” and he didn’t want to interrupt that.  Andrei just laughed.  “You  _ do  _ remember what my mother did for a living.”

 

“You’re really open about that,” Yura returned with surprise.

 

Andrei shrugged.  “She didn’t have a lot of choices but she made sure we were safe and had food...sometimes she did without.  But...I never felt ashamed of my mother.  The people who helped raise us in our old neighborhood were very open.”

 

“I guess that’s why you are so open,” Yura reflected.  He became wistful.  “My mother is back in the hospital.  I hope...I don’t end up like her.  They say it’s genetic.”

 

“That doesn’t guarantee you’ll get it, though.”

 

Yura shrugged.  “Perhaps not...but it scares me.  Sometimes she disappears into her own world.  That’s how I ended up with Grandpa.  She checked out...I couldn’t reach her or snap her out of it.  I really didn’t know what to do.  So...I called Grandpa.  I was seven I think.”

 

“It’s good you had someone to call.”

 

Yuri nodded.  “There has always been someone who looked out for me.  Grandpa, Yakov and Lilia, Victor, now Yuuri, too.”

 

“I suppose we are both real lucky,” Andrei murmured, a soft smile on his lips.  Later, he made a rule in no uncertain terms for Nina to not open Yuuri and Victor’s door if it’s latched.

 

“What if it’s an emergency?”

 

“Only a real emergency.  Like the house is on fire.  Or someone is hurt...really hurt.”

 

She screwed up her face as she considered his words then nodded.  Later in the middle of dinner, she asks, “Papa, why can’t we come in if the door is shut to your room?”

 

Yuuri’s cheeks pinked up.  Victor smiled beneficently as he twirled the wine in his glass.  “My Yuuri needs his beauty sleep,” was all he said, winking to the Japanese man across the table.

 

* * *

  
  


Once the blinis were finished, Yuuri rolled out of bed as Victor cleared the tray and pulled on his robe and piggy slippers...a gift from Yura over the summer.  Victor followed with bunny slippers, also a gift.  In the next rooms, they found Andrei warming up on the piano while Yura and Nina worked together to clean up the kitchen.

 

Yuuri leaned towards his husband and whispered, “Who are these kids and what happened to our children?”

 

Victor chuckled and Andrei glanced back over his shoulder to quip back, “Alien abduction.”

 

Victor took the tray into the kitchen while Yuuri settled into his favorite place on the sofa.  His husband soon slid in behind him sliding an arm around him to rest on his hip.  The other two finished up and filed in.

 

“Are you ready?” Andrei asked.

 

“Very,” Yuuri responded, his eyes glittering with excitement.

 

Andrei straightened his posture and arranged his music.  He knew the music by heart and it was only there in case his nerves got the better of him.  The first strains of the  [ song  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwvF1Lgh61w) caused Yuuri to gasp.  The quick tickling of the keys, the dance of the music as it captured the story of its namesake.  And Yuuri knew how challenging the piece was.  He skated to it.  As he sniffed back, he felt another tissue pressed into his hand.  His children were determined to make him cry.

 

And Andrei performed it beautifully with feeling.  Yuuri knew he must have worked on it for months.  It was not a beginner piece of music...but then again, Andrei did not perform as a beginner.  He had extraordinary talent and Lidiya enjoyed cultivating it.

“I can’t wait to introduce him to Natalia,” Yuuri thought as the piece wrapped up.  Andrei’s fingers stilled and he allowed a pause to settle around him before turning to face Yuuri and the rest of his audience.  Yuuri sniffed even as he clapped his hands joined in by the others.  “I can’t believe...when did you…”

 

“Well, I practiced at home sometimes when you weren’t here.  So everyone else sort of knew.  But mostly at Lilia’s house.  And sometimes at school.  It’s...going to be my recital piece.  I’ve already contacted your friend and she’s given me permission.”

 

“You contacted Nattie?”

 

“Well...Victor helped.  I wanted...to do something that meant something to you.  Because...you did so much to make a home for Nina and me.  It’s...not easy.  We know that...but, we do appreciate both of you.  And...we love you.”

 

Now, if Yuuri was fighting to hold back his tears before, there was nothing left stopping them from falling freely and sniffing behind him told him that his husband was as far gone as he.  Then they had an armful of kids, Nina, Andrei...and even Yura, enveloping them in a hug.  Yuuri laughed through his tears.  How he loved his family!

 

* * *

  
  


That evening, Victor came to him in private after the children had gone to bed.  After a day full of celebration including walking the dogs in the snowy landscape of a nearby park, throwing snowballs, building snowmen.  After warming up over hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.  After cuddling up around Nina and reading wintry stories.  Now, in their room, the door firmly shut, Victor crawled across the bed where Yuuri sat in the middle, his legs crisscrossed wearing snuggly soft cotton pajamas and his favorite earrings...marquis diamonds formed in a star...a gift from Victor last spring after Worlds.

 

“I have something special for you,” he murmured with a wink.

 

Yuuri offered him a smirk.  “Do you now?”

 

Victor nodded and pulled out a box to sit before him.  “I wanted to give you something special.”

 

Yuuri reached for the navy blue box.  It was secured by a white satin ribbon.  Giving a gentle tug, the ribbon fell away.  He lifted the lid and pulled apart the baby blue tissue.

 

The midnight blue silk  [ chemise  ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1e2UzHVXXXXaMXFXXq6xXFXXX0/Sleeping-dress-women-2015-Silk-sleepwear-female-sexy-sling-temptation-100-mulberry-silk-kimono-dressing-gown.jpg_640x640.jpg) was edged in mulberry lace whispered through his fingers.  He found matching silk stockings and panties as he lifted it out of the box.  “I wanted you to feel beautiful on your birthday,” Victor breathed, his lips brushing Yuuri’s cheekbones before moving to the sensitive skin behind his ear.

 

“I suppose...I should make sure it fits,” Yuuri suggested.

 

Victor smiled warmly.  “I would love that.”

 

Yuuri slipped away, moving into the bathroom, the box containing his gift clutched to his chest.  He took his time because he knew Victor would wait, touching up his already shaven legs and armpits in a quick shower.  He dried off thoroughly before sliding on the silk panties.  It hugged the moons of his ass, the cut allowing his cheeks to peek out beneath the lace.  The stockings hit mid-thigh, held in place by mulberry lace and silk garters.  The chemise floated down his body and as he looked up in the mirror, he indeed felt beautiful.  Too much time had passed since he embraced this part of himself.

 

He padded into the master bedroom,  [ music  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGwWNGJdvx8&list=RDEM_Ktu-TilkxtLvmc9wX1MLQ) floating into the space to embrace him.  Of course.  Ed Sheeran.  Victor turned and held out his hand, even as his lips parted appreciatively.  “Dance with me, darling?”

 

Yuuri moved into the familiar space of his arms.  Their room had known several private dances over the last few months, a space to express their love.  Yuuri felt the beat of the music vibrate to him, their dancing dirty and intimate as they slid into one another’s space, Victor easily lifting Yuuri’s knee as he grinded into Yuuri, his hand supporting Yuuri as his back arched over Victor’s hold.  Victor leaned over him, his lips finding the space formed by the V of the chemise.

 

The music moved from one track to the next as Victor’s hands explored his husband.  “Yuuri, my love,” he whispered huskily in his ear.  “My beautiful Yuuri…”

 

“Vitya...fill me tonight,” he answered, his pupils darkened as their eyes met, his arm sliding around Victor’s neck.  He leaned in and kissed him sloppily, sucking on Victor’s lower lip as he pulled back.

 

“Oh, god yes, Yuuri!” he groaned, his arms tightening.  They continued to dance even as Yuuri’s fingers slowly started undressing him, kisses grabbing exposed patches of skin.  His tie dropped to the floor.  Then as they twirled around Victor dropped one arm to allow the sleeve of his shirt to fall away, then with a counter turn, the shirt dropped to the floor.  Yuuri wrapped his leg around his as he leaned back, grinding his desire into Victor and the older man could feel the hardening presence.

 

Victor’s fingers started sliding up the silk over his husband’s body, feeling the texture in the grasp of his hand.  He smoothed the fabric over Yuuri’s muscular abs, feeling the effects all of the current season’s hard work still giving beneath his touch.  He loved that soft edge of his love.  Pushing the chemise up, he dropped to his knees, his lips sating themselves upon that soft flesh, kissing and biting the mountains and valleys that revealed his strength.  So beautiful.

 

As he found his feet once more, the chemise came up with him and was removed and tossed to the side.  His hands slid down Yuuri’s muscled back and over that firm, rounded ass of his.  So many envied that he had the privilege to look his fill of that ass, to reach down and grab a handful of that ass at will...a privilege he took full advantage of in private...most of the time.  His hand found its hold on the silk and flesh of his husband’s backside now as he deepened his kiss, hungry for this man, Yuuri’s answering moans encouraging him further.

 

Yuuri tightened his arms around Victor’s neck pulling himself up even as his husband’s hands came around his thighs.  He wrapped his legs around his husband, feeling the strength of Victor’s arms.  The older man carried him towards the bed, lifting his knee to the mattress as he settled him down in the pillows piled towards the top.

 

Yuuri lay stretched out, his muscled legs wrapped in silk stockings and crossed at the ankles, silk and lace panties hugging the hardening bulge now leaking and leaving evidence, one arm stretched out above his head while the other stayed with a finger caught between his teeth.  The image was so captivating, Victor asked without hesitation, “Hold that pose and let me photograph you, please.”  Yuuri answered with his stillness and Victor soon returned with the old brownie he added to his collection at the end of the summer.  “You’ll look beautiful in sepia,” he murmured.  It wasn’t the first time he took photos vintage in appearance of Yuuri in a pinup pose.  It wouldn’t be the last.

 

Setting the camera aside, he moved between those legs and reached up to free the silk encased hardness.  He edged them down careful not to disturb the stockings.  Those would remain.  He loved the feel of Yuuri’s legs and feet wrapped around him in silk.

 

Pulling back, he smiled towards his husband.  His hands moved to the belt already loosened by Yuuri.  He finished the job kicking out of the slacks and underwear before rejoining the man beneath him.  “My beloved Yuuri,” he murmured as he captured his lip, their lengths sliding next to one another pulling a gasp from the man beneath him.  Victor’s hands slid down Yuuri’s side and felt the other man arch into him, his ticklishness giving away to another sensitivity.

 

He reached under the pillow and pulled the lube out of hiding.  “With or without a condom, dearest?” he asked softly.  There was no lack of trust between them.  But he knew his husband sometimes needed the assurance of a barrier between them.  Tonight though, Yuuri took the condom from his fingers and tucked it back under the pillow.  He then reached his hand up and slipped it around Victor’s neck pulling him in for a kiss, slow and sultry, the heat building in that kiss.  “Damn, Yuuri,” he gasped as the kiss broke.  Yuuri coyly looked back up at him, his arm once more above his head twirling into his hair.

 

Victor uncapped the lube and began teasing Yuuri’s entrance.  His husband accepted his touch with ease, relaxing to the pressure of the silverette’s finger.  Victor watched Yuuri’s lips part as Victor began to open him up, the next finger quickly following the first.  Yuuri reached down and slowly stroked his length, his eyes heavy lidded as he watched Victor.  “So beautiful,” Victor responded as he watched the silent seduction taking place beneath him, as his third finger slid inside and Yuuri parted his lips as his pleasure started to build between his own hand and Victor’s touch within, teasing his prostate with expert ease.  And pulling his hand free, Victor watched Yuuri’s eyes widen and lips pout.

 

“I thought you wanted me to fill you,” Victor teased.  Yuuri chewed his lip and nodded.  Victor paused, waiting until he heard the breathy “yes” spill out of those lips.  “So very beautiful,” he murmured even as he lined up.

 

Yuuri’s lips parted prettily in a moan as Victor slowly became enveloped by his husband’s heat, the small hands stilling on his length.  Victor reached down covering Yuuri’s and encouraging him to resume the motion.  Yuuri’s strokes moved in rhythm with Victor’s as they resumed their dance, soft cries spilling from the ravenette’s lips.  The climb was sharp and steep, rising fast and Victor knew it wouldn’t be long before he crashed over the other side.  He could tell Yuuri was close, too...his breathing short, punctuated by cries of pleasure, his legs wrapped around Victor’s thighs fighting to quicken their contact, his eyes almost closed but still watching Victor...always watching Victor.  Then he heard the gasp from the man beneath him, watched the rapidly blinking and widening of his eyes, and felt the combination of warm, sticky dampness between them and the vibrations through his walls that pulled Victor over the edge.

 

Victor lay in Yuuri’s arms for some time, slowly coming back to himself.  He became aware of fingers tangling into his hair then smoothing out the strands.  He noticed soft kisses brushing the hair whorl lovingly.  He then realized the warm stickiness that cemented them together and pushed back.  Looking at the man beneath him, he assessed the state he presented.  Still nonverbal but eyes bright.  “Shower?”

 

Yuuri held up a hand and he could see that his lover was still a bit shaky.  “How about I bring a wet cloth and clean you up, then?” he offered tenderly.  Yuuri nodded.

 

Victor found his feet and moved towards the bathroom...he was glad he held out for a place with a master bath.  He turned on the water to warm up as he reached for a couple of cloths under the counter.  He washed himself off with the first as he prepared the second for his Yuuri.  Returning to the man still stretched out across the bed, he gently cleaned him up, wiping off the cum spilled across his stomach, the cum escaping from between his legs.  Yuuri’s body moved with ease to his touch, and Victor was struck with the level of trust that existed between them.  Yuuri followed his lead without hesitation and Victor did the same when Yuuri took the lead.  They danced through life just as in bed.

 

Pulling back, he settled his lover in a dryer part of the bed, spreading a towel beneath them.  If Yuuri wasn’t so shaky, he’d strip the bed but sometimes they had to modify their plans.  He took the cloth back to the bathroom and spread it out to dry.  On his way back, he picked up Yuuri’s chemise and his briefs.  It wasn’t much but he knew Yuuri wouldn’t want to sleep completely exposed.  Even with the door closed, he liked to have some barrier of clothes when the kids were in the house.

 

Yuuri took the gown and pulled it over his head.  He frowned as Victor pulled on his briefs.  “Mine?” he asked.

 

Victor blinked for a moment before he parsed that Yuuri was looking for his own underwear.  “The one that goes with the gown or would you prefer your normal briefs.”

 

Yuuri fingered Victor’s briefs, snapping the elastic in the process.  Victor slipped away and returned with Yuuri’s similar but smaller briefs.  The cut was different because their bodies were different.  Yuuri wore a fuller brief or boxers.  Victor preferred a skimpier style.  Victor pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and soon they were settled into bed.  Yuuri snuggled up into the shelter of his arms.  Victor’s eyes closed.  Ed Sheeran continued to play in the background as they faded off to sleep.


	2. Nail Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Yuuri and Nina start out having a mani/pedi day when the family decides to get in on it.
> 
>  
> 
> This one checks off a number of wishes sent my direction: A bit of family time, Yuuri being open with his fluidity, and some after hours playtime with Victor. I hope you enjoy it...and the final scene is definitely not safe for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to BluSkates and Magrathea for your edits.

* * *

 

 

 

“Mommy!” Nina squealed, wrapping her arms around Yuuri as he lifted her up in the air.

 

A laugh escaped from those lips.  “When did I become Mommy?”

 

Nina ducked her head uncertainly.  “Sometimes you’re a girl.  I asked Andrei and Yura.  They said I have to ask you.”

 

“Are you asking me?”

 

She shrugged.  “You have earrings.  And big girl shoes.  And sometimes you wear a ballet skirt when you dance.  And you wear makeup.”

 

“Papa and Uncle Yura also wear makeup,” the Japanese man pointed out.

 

She nodded.  “But...you are more of a girl than they are.  And...I thought if you were a girl, I could call you Mommy.”

 

Yuuri smiled indulgently and considered all of the clues her mind put together.  “You are very smart.  Some people don’t always fit in the boy/girl mold.  Some of us fall somewhere in between.  So, yes, sometimes I’m a girl.”

 

“I know when,” she whispered.

 

“And when is that?” he returned also in a whisper.

 

“When you wear your earrings.”

 

Yuuri smiled warmly.  It was true.  The earrings were his signal to Victor when he had to cover everything else up.  “Sometimes...people don’t like it when I’m a girl.”

 

“Why?”

 

Yuuri shrugged.  “They have their own beliefs.  And sometimes people just decide they don’t like someone that’s different.  So, yes, I wear my earrings to tell Papa when I’m having a girl day.”

 

“But Papa doesn’t give you girl words,” Nina pointed out.

 

Yuuri furrowed his brow for a moment.  “Girl words?  Do you mean like _she_ and _her_?”  Nina nodded vigorously.  Yuuri chuckled.  “Those words are called pronouns.  For some people like me, pronouns are a big deal.  And when someone opens up about that part of themselves it is always polite to ask.  However, for me I’m just Yuuri.  I’m okay with the boy pronouns as long as those who are close to me don’t disregard this part of me.”

 

Nina frowned as she considered his explanation.  “So...I shouldn’t call you Mommy?”

 

Yuuri smiled as he hugged her close.  “You may call me Mommy but ONLY if it’s okay with Andrei.  You both had a very special woman that gave birth to you and wanted the best for you.  She should not be forgotten.”

 

“Mama is not forgotten.  Andrei said he’ll have a copy of her picture made for me.  She watches over me like an angel.”

 

“So...since you know I’m having a girl day, would you like me to paint your nails?”

 

Her eyes widened and she nodded excitedly.  He carried her with him into his room and reached for a container that looked like one of her Papa’s makeup boxes.  They walked into the dining room and he placed her on the bar stool.  “Fingers, please.  Let me look at them.”  She wiggled them in front of him before he caught them and studied them first.  “They need some love before we can paint them.  Do you trust me?”  She nodded once more.

 

He opened the container and set out several colors.  “Think about what you want for your main color then I’ll decide on something special.  Okay?”  She started studying the bottles curiously while Yuuri went over and prepared two bowls with warm bath oil, warm water, and coconut oil.  He placed the first dish before her then took the seat next to her to demonstrate the process.  “This will nourish your nails.”

 

She made a face.  “It feels weird.”

 

“It’s not just water, but oils your nails will enjoy.”  Yuuri filled the time with silly songs.  It wasn’t long before the curious wandered into the room.

 

“What are you doing, Katsudon?”  Yura asked then his eyes widened.  “You’re doing nails and didn’t invite me?”

 

“You have a guest,” Yuuri pointed out.

 

Yura frowned.  “You’re right, I’ll be right back.”

 

“Are you going to paint Uncle Yura’s nails, too?” Nina asked.

 

“It certainly looks that way,” the Japanese man answered.

 

Yura soon returned dragging the other two by their hands.  “I told them they should have you do their nails as well.”

 

Otabek shrugged.  “It’s been awhile since mine have been done.”

 

Andrei looked from one to the others before he confessed, “I’ve never had my nails done.  But...I guess I’m game.”

 

Yuuri smirked and winked at Nina who gave an exaggerated wink in return.  “Why don’t you pick out a color while you wait.”

 

“Pink is mine!” Nina declared.

 

Yura snorted.  “Don’t worry, Munchkin.  I’ll leave the pink to you and the old man.”

 

“Oh, you have black!” Andrei declared.  Then looked up with a blush.  “Is that okay?”

 

Yuuri laughed.  “Whatever you want.  I think that one is Yura’s.”

 

The blond looked over with a frown.  “I think it is.  Do you think you can do those tiger stripes like last time?”

 

“If you can be patient.”

 

“Wait!  You do _fancy_ nails?” Otabek asked surprising the others.  Then he shrugged sheepishly.  “I...might want a nail to match Yura’s.”

 

Yuuri chuckled.  “I think we can arrange that.”

 

“Can I have just black?” Andrei asked.  “I need to work into the manicure life slowly.”

 

The others laughed but Yuuri responded encouragingly.  “Of course.”

 

Nina pulled his attention back.  “I want princess nails.”

 

“Not a problem,” Yuuri promised.

 

He pulled her nails out of the soak and dried both hers and his off before preparing a nail soak for each of the others.  He then focused on prepping their nails and shaping them.  Since Yura had a regular manicure, he worked his next.  Otabek…he had to keep reminding to relax.  With Andrei, he massaged the hand until it relaxed to his touch.  Once all of their hands were prepared, he brushed out a clear base coat.

 

“So was this your backup plan if the whole skating thing didn’t work out?” Andrei asked.

 

“So racist, Andrei!” Yuuri admonished but his eyes sparkled with amusement.  “Do you think just because I’m Asian, I sit around waiting to paint white people’s hands?”  

 

Otabek looks around worried and starts to apologize.  Yura shakes his head with a snort.  Andrei rescues him, smirking.  “He’s just screwing with you.”

 

Yuuri grinned and nodded.  “My friend Yuuko started having me do it before competitions in the early days.  I had to focus so much on what I was doing, I didn’t have time to get as anxious.”

 

“So it’s therapy,” Yura stated.

 

Yuuri grinned.  “I suppose it is.”  He now had Nina’s hand and was brushing a soft pink polish onto her tiny nails.  “Now leave your fingers still while it dries,” he directed.  He then moved through each of the others, easy to do with a black or tan base color.  For himself, he chose a deep red.  After a second coat was applied, he set them up to dry once more.

 

“Is that for you or Victor?” Yura asked.

 

Yuuri winked.  “Do you really want to know?”

 

Green eyes widened with surprise.  “No, I don’t!  Forget I asked!”

 

Yuuri then pulled out some fine paint brushes and prepared his palette.  For Nina, he added [ glitter ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/13/e6/57/13e6572a8db39d5b7d20d0adc29405fa--cool-nail-designs-nail-designs-pink-glitter.jpg) to the tips, glittering her thumbs completely.  For Yura and one of Otabek’s, he added the other colors to prepare the background and then after it dried, he used the fine brush to create [ tiger ](http://amazingnailart.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/tt_tiger-print-nail-art_02-s.jpg) stripes.   [ Flowers ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b8/1f/1a/b81f1a3eb5770103663020226ffde79f--red-flowers-nail-art-flowers.jpg) were added to Yuuri’s, simple but delicate.  Andrei watched in fascination, pleased with his simple treatment.  After a protective clear coat, they were all released to enjoy their art.

 

As they walked out of the room, Yuuri heard Nina ask her brother, “Is it okay if I call Chichi Mommy sometimes?”

 

“Does he want that?”

 

“He says I have to ask you.  But it’s okay with him.”

 

Andrei glanced his direction and Yuuri offered him a shrug and a smile.

 

“I guess it’s okay.  I mean...I’m not because...well, I can only think of Mama with that name.  Are you okay with that?”

 

Nina nodded.  “Of course!  But...I didn’t have her as long...and I still need a mommy.”

 

Andrei ruffled her hair.  “Then she’d probably want you to have that.”

 

“Thanks, Andrei!”

 

* * *

  


Victor pouted after he was alone with Yuuri that night.  “You didn’t wait for me!  I wanted my nails done.”

 

“You know I can take care of you now,” Yuuri teased.

 

Victor’s eyes widened.  “Oh, please!  And surprise me!”

 

“I’ve already got something in mind.  Close your eyes and trust me.”  He then tied a scarf over the crystal blue eyes, kissing the pouting lips softly.  He smirked as he pulled back, leaving Victor hoping for more.  In the privacy of their room, he started with a nail soak.   Then he moved into a hand massage, slowly working the fingers and wrist, mixing pressure with touches so feather-soft he saw the goosebumps rise and fall.  Leaning forward he whispered into the shell of Victor’s ear, “Now, you need to relax.”  He then began with a lovely hot pink polish.  “You are so pretty,” Yuuri praised, his hand stroking down Victor’s long hands and fingers.  “So good to trust me like this.”  He watched his husband’s demeanor start to glow with the praise.  As the pink finished drying, he added black accents on each nail.  “I love the way you let me play with you like this.”

 

“I love it when you play with me,” Victor insisted.

 

“One more detail then we need to let it dry.”  He took a fine brush and began crossing laces down each of his nails.

 

Once the artwork was finished, he removed the blindfold stroking down Victor’s cheek with the backs of his own nails.  Victor’s eyes widened as he studied them.  “They are [ beautiful ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/eI0_mzbWbNs/maxresdefault.jpg)!  It’s...like my free skate from the year we met!”

 

“I just wanted you to feel special,” Yuuri murmured.  He fluttered his own fingers through Victor’s hands lifting them up for him to see better and whispered next to his ear, “Isn’t it much better in private?”

 

Victor’s eyes glowed.  “Yes, _lyubov moya_.  So much better.”  He then tried to pull free and touch him, whining at the shake of Yuuri’s head.

 

“No touching.  If you wreck that manicure, you will be punished,” Yuuri warned.  It was then that Victor noticed the rest of the setting.  The lowered lights, the toys laid out for easy selection including a paddle, and as Yuuri moved back and allowed his robe to fall, Victor gasped.  The low cut of the dance [ shorts ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR5f361bs0WpJRT84uuTQd5WJPTlgrm67rh4ox4e_mhFjkuI_5yfQ) with its criss cross bands highlighted Yuuri’s recent acquisition, the piercing settling neatly into his belly button and sparkling in the low light.  He reached over and turned on the music, a sultry thrum filling the small space.

 

As Yuuri settled into his lap, Victor’s lips parted, his breath caught by Yuuri’s eros.  “Can I kiss you?”

 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.  “Only when I kiss you…” he leaned forward to brush his lips over Victor’s pulling back to suck the lower lip.  “...on the lips.”  Victor whined at the missed opportunity.  “Now...hands off...and don’t smudge your polish.”  Victor’s hands went back up in the air and he gasped as he felt Yuuri’s hips move into him.   The silverette’s cheeks flushed, shortening his breath.  Yuuri leaned forward and brushed his lips across Victor’s as the man beneath him chased after that kiss thirstily.  “Look at you!” he teased warmly.  “So greedy.”

 

“Only for my Yuuri,” he teased, winking and bucking his hips up.  

 

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow towards him.  “Careful, your nails!” he warned.  Victor glanced to see if they were safely out of range and still in good order.

 

“When you worked the pole, did they ever have you go backstage to those little rooms?” Victor breathed.

 

Yuuri winked.  “What happened at Incognito, stays at Incognito.”  Victor didn’t know how...it happened so naturally, his hips gyrating never stopping but now Victor had a privileged view of that ass as it continued to grind into him.

 

“I would have loved to have seen you there,” he teased starting to pull his hand in, wanting to put them on this man.  But a sharp look over Yuuri’s shoulder had him jerking it back into the air.

 

Yuuri leaned back, arching his back and laughed breathily next to his ear.  “No you wouldn’t.  You don’t share.”

 

“No, I don’t...but I like the idea that they can only look and I can have you.”

 

Yuuri straightened his legs still straddled over Victor’s lap and slowly bent over keeping his lines straight.  “You want me as an exhibit?  Someone to display?”  And then Yuuri surprised Victor with a swat on his own ass.  “Your trophy husband only for you to play with?”

 

Victor licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.  Yuuri didn’t help matters as he lowered his ass and ran his fingers up Victor’s inner thigh.  “Yuuriiiii…” he whined.

 

Yuuri continued to stroke his thigh as he turned once more to face him.  “Yes, sweetheart?”

 

“I need...please…”  

 

“Not yet,” Yuuri whispered, leaning forward to capture his lips in a demanding kiss.  Victor gave into it and it was a fight to keep his hands away.  As the kiss broke, Yuuri whispered, “So good for me.”  He pulled one hand towards him and began to lick and suck over the manicure.  “Can I continue to play with you?” he asked as he released those fingers with a pop.

 

Victor nodded but Yuuri wouldn’t accept that.  He breathed out a “yeeeess, pleeeeease…”  

 

Standing up, he gave Victor a tap on his thigh.  “Stand up, dearest.  Show me what you’ve learned.  Tease me as you take off your clothes.”  Yuuri then turned on his heel and walked across the room and it was then that Victor gained a good look at the gold stilettos.  Turning, he took his place on the bed, leaning back on his hands and crossing his legs with a look of impatience.  “Dance for me, Vitya.”

 

Victor was in his element now.  As Yuuri’s phone continued to play the seductive throb, he began unbuttoning his shirt, allowing it to drop off one shoulder as he rolled it towards Yuuri, giving him a wink.

 

“You can do better than that, Nikiforov,” Yuuri taunted, folding a dollar in half long ways and teasing it in the air.  “Earn it, baby…”

 

Victor laughed, their personas long gone.  “Is that what it was like?”  He dipped the other sleeve down and shimmied his shoulders in Yuuri’s direction, a look of pleasure crossing his face as he watched Yuuri lick his lips.

 

Yuuri laughed.  “No...they weren’t allowed to touch.  Money was thrown up on the stage.  I danced my program just as if I skated a program...but instead of tossies, money was thrown.”

 

“They underappreciated you...my Yuuri is priceless.”  He loosened the tie to his pants, letting them hang on his hipbones giving Yuuri a peek at the hot pink g-string.

 

“I bet those were comfortable today,” Yuuri smirked.

 

Victor grinned over his shoulder and winked.  “And it goes great with my manicure.”

 

“Did they dry or smear?” Yuuri teased.

 

Victor chose that moment to drop trou and beckon Yuuri forward.  “Maybe you should take a look.”

 

“So cheeky!”  He exclaimed then laughed as Victor jiggled his ass cheeks his direction.  “Ridiculous!”

 

“You knew that when you married me,” he smirked.  “Now...are you coming to me or am I coming to you?”

 

Yuuri reached down and slipped out of his dance shorts.  “Come here, sweetheart.”  

 

Victor was immediately in his lap teasing Yuuri with his ass.  Pushing back the hands that reached for his hips, he tossed back, “Uh uh uh...no hands.”

 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow and then used his body to flip Victor startling him.  Leaning over Victor, he dropped a teasing kiss before pulling back.  “I think you forgot who was in charge.”

 

“I suppose I wasn’t very obedient,” Victor returned with a challenge.

 

“It’s almost like you want that paddle.”

 

Victor sucked in his breath.  “I’ll take any punishment you dish out.”

 

Yuuri took his hand and dragged it behind him where Victor traced his fingers down his crevice only for his eyes to widen as he realized Yuuri was more than ready for him.  Yuuri leaned forward into his ear and whispered, “I’m going to ride you and you are going to hold back until I give you permission to cum.”

 

Victor gasped.  “Oh, my Yuuuuuuriiii…”  As Yuuri slowly slid down on his husband’s length the older man laid back staring at the ceiling and breathing through the tight ass surrounding him.  “Fuck, Yuuri!  It’s not been _that_ long!”

 

“It has...between kids and skating events, we’ve both definitely needed this night.”

 

“I can’t believe you talked Dmitry and Ivan into it.”

 

Yuuri settled down on Victor’s hips enjoying the stretch within him, arching and elongating his body to feel every bit of Victor.  “My PS4 went with them.  And Lilia claimed Nina.”

 

“Okay...no more kid talk,” Victor declared.  “I want to focus on you.”  Then he groaned as Yuuri’s chuckle vibrated through his body and along his length.  “Yuuuuuriiiii…” he whined.

 

Yuuri answered him with a subtle lift of his ass then a drop.  “How is that, love?”

 

“More, please.  I need more,” he begged, his hands resting on Yuuri’s hips, his fingertips digging into Yuuri’s ass.  Yuuri rose up more this time but dropped slowly.  Victor huffed in frustration.  His husband continued the excruciatingly slow movements.  “You’re torture!”

 

“That’s the point, my cheeky husband!” he pointed out.  He continued his movements, gaining momentum in small increments.  Watching Victor’s eyes, half lidded...his lips, parted and breathing with Yuuri’s movements...his face, flushed with the blush moving down his chest.  Leaning forward, he pinched and teased Victor’s nipples.  He watched his lover’s hands move back and shove through his hair falling back above his head.  “What an enticing picture you present!”  He leaned forward and rewarded the action with a kiss, his tongue tracing around his lips before pulling back.

 

As Yuuri continued this torment, he would slow and then still when Victor would draw close.  Studying his breathing and eyes, Yuuri knew when to start once more.  Four different times Victor drew close.   “Let me!” he begged.  “Please, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri leaned forward and teased him once more with a kiss trailing back towards his ear.  “Touch me...when I cum, you cum.”

 

Victor nodded, his expression intent.  Victor’s long slender fingers took advantage of the leaking precum then wrapped his grasp around Yuuri’s length.  He stroked with long strokes, twisting his wrist at the end enough to draw a gasp from Yuuri.   He smiled when a soft “Vitya” escaped his lips and he could tell his husband was losing himself.  Then with a shout, Yuuri burst across Victor’s chest.  Victor offered a smug smile but only for a moment as Yuuri’s orgasm pulled him over and he came with a deep moan.  

 

Yuuri took care of cleaning up his partner as part of his aftercare.  Victor basked in the attention and kept trying to pull Yuuri in bed with him.  Finally, Yuuri gave into his arms.  Victor snuggled into him, brushing kisses along the nape of his husband’s neck before Yuuri turned towards him.  “Are you good tonight?”

 

“I enjoyed tonight greatly,” Victor murmured, fluttering little kisses over his husband’s cheeks before settling into a long series of surface kisses.  Finally he laid back and held tight to Yuuri, wanting nothing other than to touch him.  “So, Yuuri...where did you get your porn music playlist?” Victor asked as they snuggled together.

 

“Chris...where else?” Yuuri answered with a smirk.  Victor raised an eyebrow but couldn’t argue.


	3. When the Storm Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How will the children handle Yuuri’s PTSD? It’s not like it goes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another emotional piece...but it has a good ending. There is sunshine after the rain. Always.

* * *

 

 

 

Victor looked at the clouds warily as he drove through traffic to pick up the kids.  The adults had an off day and spent the morning taking care of chores while the kids attended school and skated.  He left Yuuri sleeping after a lazy afternoon spent in loving one another.  The sky had been blue when he walked out the door.  “Why didn’t I check the forecast?” he muttered in irritation.  A glance at the clock told him it was too late to turn around.

 

He pulled up to the rink first. Yuri claimed the front seat, observing, “No Katsudon?”

 

Victor shook his head tightly, barely giving Yuri time to buckle his seatbelt before pulling back out on the street.  Trying to distract himself with the mundane, he asked, “How’s practice?”

 

“You know...I skated, Yakov yelled...I danced, Lilia corrected.”  He stopped and considered his day before continuing.  “She was having a good day today.”

 

“Prognosis looks good according to Yakov.  He said it may be her last run of treatment.”  Victor negotiated the vehicle into the school lane.  The line was long and Victor kept looking at the sky.

 

“What’s wrong, old man?” Yuri asked just noticing his agitation.

 

“I need to beat the rain home,” was all Victor said in explanation.

 

It was then Yuri noticed the clouds and he remembered more than once talking Yuuri out of hiding during storms.  Thinning his lips, he nodded in sharp determination.  “I’ll go get the munchkin.  You keep the car running.”  Then Yuri was out the door walking down the sidewalk to where the children awaited pick up.

 

Nina noticed him, calling out “Uncle Yura” in greeting.  He watched her teacher check the list of authorized pickups then release her to go to him.  “Where’s Papa?” she asked as she bounded up to him.

 

“In line...I thought this would speed things up,” he explained as he boosted her up on his back.  They trotted to the car as the thunder cracked causing Nina to squeal in surprise burying herself into Yuri’s back as the blond began to tense up.

 

At the car, he swiftly buckled her in before climbing into his seat.  Nina was already chatting about her day with Victor as he pulled out of the line and back into traffic.

 

By the time they reached Andrei’s school, Victor was white knuckling the wheel.  Andrei jumped in and did a quick survey of the atmosphere.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“The storm caught us off guard and Katsudon is home alone,” Yuri explained.  At Andrei’s look of confusion, he added, “Being alone during storms can trigger his PTSD.  And if the power goes out, it pretty much  _ will  _ trigger it.”

 

Victor nodded as he impatiently focused on traffic.  Then the bottom opened up slowing traffic with torrential rain.  Victor groaned in frustration hitting the steering wheel with the heel of his hand as an expletive slipped out of his lips.

 

“Language!” Nina corrected, not understanding that something was wrong.  Andrei patted her knee and shushed her.  She looked up in confusion.  “What?”

 

“Now’s not the time, sis,” he said softly.  She quieted down next to her brother.

 

“He’ll be okay,” Yuri reassured him. “We can pull him back from where he’s at.  I know he’s alone but the worst that will happen is that he will hide.”

 

“He’s not by himself, Papa,” Nina reminded them.  “He’s got Makka...and Cocoa...and Potya.”

 

Yuri didn’t point out that Potya was probably hiding as well.

 

“What can we do?” Andrei asked.

 

Victor frowned and then suggested, “Try and call him.  But he may not answer.”

 

Andrei pulled out his phone then huffed.  “No signal.”

 

“The storm,” Yuri stated.

 

The traffic opened up allowing Victor to pick up the pace while still driving safely.  He turned down their street.  Yuri opened the garage door with the remote as Victor started to turn up the drive.

 

“Okay, if he’s hiding, he may not be able to answer us,” Victor started instructing them as they climbed out of the car.  “Nina, it’s like playing hide-and-seek.  We need to find Yuuri.”

 

“Okay,” she answered wide eyed.  “What do we do after we find him?”

 

“That’s a good question,” Victor praised gently.  “Call out for one of us.  And if Cocoa is in guard stance, keep your distance.  If it’s safe, she’ll come to you when you call her.”

 

They nodded as Victor unlocked the door.  The garage door worked, meaning the power was on but the house was dark.  “Yuuri?” Victor called out.  No answer.  He frowned.  Turning to the kids, he said, “Check closets and under furniture.  Yuri, you and Nina check down your hall.  Andrei, check the living room and kitchen.  I’ll check the bedroom.”  As the kids left for their assignments, he murmured under his breath, “Please still be sleeping.”

 

Opening the door, he quickly assessed Yuuri was  _ not  _ sleeping.  Makkachin looked up and Victor commanded, “Find Yuuri.”  Makkachin jumped down and began sniffing around.  Victor opened the closet and flicked on the light looking behind the boxes knowing how Yuuri can squirm into tight spaces.

 

Yuri and Nina started in the bathroom.  As Yuri opened the linen closet, he glanced over in amusement as Nina opened the door to the cabinet under the sink.  “Chichi?  Are you in here?”  The bathroom proved empty and Yuri guided her through to systematically check through their assigned spaces.

 

Andrei opened the coat closet to feel around when he heard a pop and Yuri groan, “Oh, crap!” down the hall followed by Nina’s chastising “Language!”  He couldn’t help the smile but sobered quickly to grab the flashlights.  “Lights on the table!” he called out and one by one, they came in and grabbed a light.

 

As Andrei approached the kitchen, he stilled and listened.  Furrowing his brow, he thought, what was that?  Amidst the calls for “Yuuri” in the background, he heard a faint human whimper.  He frowned thinking through the commands he knew for Cocoa.  If she’s not in guard stance, it might just work.  “Cocoa!  Speak!”

 

He listened then heard it.  A bark from the direction of the laundry room.  Not even thinking about his word choice, he called out, “Dad!  Yura!”

 

Opening the laundry, he shined the flashlight into the darkened space.  A small figure shrank back.  Andrei put the flashlight down shining up to the ceiling.  “It’s okay, Cocoa.  We’re here,” he spoke softly.  She laid down with a soft groan licking at Yuuri’s hand.  “You were a good dog taking care of Yuuri.  Now it’s our turn.”  The dog moved over to let Andrei near him.

 

Andrei sat in front of the washer, his feet not quite touching Yuuri sensing he needed to respect the man’s space.  “It’s okay now,” he soothed.  “We’re here.  You’re not by yourself.”  He watched the Japanese man holding his knees, rocking back and forth and completely locked away inside.

 

Victor came into the room and placed a hand on Andrei’s shoulder.  “Good job,” he praised and gently guided Andrei back towards the door where Yuri waited with his arms around Nina.  All were watching Victor intently.

 

“Yuuri, honey, it’s me,” he began with a soft, steady voice.  “I want you to know that you are safe and home, surrounded by people and dogs that love you.”  He held out his hand and waited for Yuuri to respond.  His husband stared at it before hesitantly taking it.  “You’re doing good, love.  Can you come to me?”  He waited.

 

Yuuri studied their joined hands while Victor waited patiently.  He slowly lifted his eyes and met Victor’s.  Blinking several times, he held those eyes.  Then recognition sparked.  Yuuri dove into his embrace.  Victor held onto him repeating phrases.  “I’m here.  That’s it.  You’re safe.”  Victor ran his hand up and down Yuuri’s back in calming circles.

 

Finally, Yuuri sat back on his heels and looked around.  Seeing the kids crowding around the door with looks of worry, he threw his hands up to his face covering his nose and mouth.  “Victor!  I scared the kids!” he said with alarm.

 

Victor smiled tenderly, his hands on both of Yuuri’s elbows grounding him.  “They just love you, Yuuri, and need to know you’re okay.”  Turning to the others, he nodded to invite them in.

 

Both boys put arms around his shoulders and hugged him.  Nina crawled up between his arms and into the shared space between Yuuri and Victor to put her smaller arms around his waist and laying her head on his belly.  “It’s okay, Chichi.  Storms scare me, too.”

 

Laughter broke out of Yuuri’s lips soft and warm as the little girl unconsciously broke the tension.  Wiping his tears, he then wrapped his arms around Nina and hugged her close.  Victor helped him to his feet and guided him out of the room, the kids trailing behind.

 

It was still storming and miserable outside keeping the house dark.  Victor sent the boys on a mission to light candles.  He guided Yuuri to the living room where he cuddled up with Nina and soon had two dogs in his lap.  Victor busied himself with a fire to chase away the chill.  “I’m thinking sandwiches tonight.  What do you think, sweetie?” he asked Nina.

 

She nodded excitedly.  “Can I help?”

 

“I think that would be wonderful.  Yuuri, do you want to help?”

 

“I think...I’m okay right here.  I can hear the boys in the other room.”  The stress of the episode left him tired and he curled around the dogs and waited for the family to converge on him.  When he blinked back open, he realized the boys had returned with an Aggravation game.  Victor and Nina were not far behind with a plate piled up with sandwiches cut into triangles.  Nina and Victor were soon arguing over pink until Yuuri suggested they play together.  He took blue.   Yuuri claimed orange and Andrei selected white.

 

Both Yu(u)ris played cutthroat sending their opponents home more than once and laughing as Victor pouted and whined.  Andrei focused and remained quiet, sliding under the radar and winning.  The warmth of the family chased away any remaining shadows even as the storm raged on outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's greatest struggle is when he's alone. Everything bad happened to him when he was alone. So his greatest triggers occur when he's alone.


	4. Dressed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri coming out to his parents...
> 
> This occurs not long after Victor has retired and they've moved to Hasetsu. So post Olympics, pre-Part 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hearing cries for something fluffy and I had this tucked back. The One Shots are definitely going to go out of order timeline wise but I think you'll appreciate these glimpses.

* * *

 

Victor watched Yuuri tugged nervously at the swing  [ dress ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcStPHpYWH1_DBfHbZtfsp6aTYizroAiHNLNYd7cVP5nKkt7QxD7) , its striped design was simple and added to the easy comfort of the long cotton jersey dress.  Glancing back at Victor, they caught the soft smile and blue eyes.  Victor had come to realize over the years that the pronoun  _ he  _ did not go far enough.  Yuuri encompassed so much more and Victor wanted to celebrate all of his partner’s beauty.  “I’m not sure I’m ready for this.”  Yuuri tugged at the longer edges of their hair, the way it curled lightly as the cut framed their face.  

 

“Is it harder to come out to your parents than your kids?” Victor asked.

 

Yuuri frowned, almost pouting.  “My kids didn’t give me a choice.  Yura outed me.”

 

“No, your shoes outed you,” Victor snorted.  “Yura only gave Andrei an explanation for them.”

 

“What if…”

 

Victor rose up and slipped his arms around his partner from behind, pulling them close, his lips brushing against the turn of Yuuri’s neck.  “What if they love you anyway?  What if they celebrate you?  What if they knew all along?”

 

“Do you think...they already know?”

 

“Mari knew,” Victor said in a shrug.  Sometimes he could see the Katsuki family dynamic so much clearer that Yuuri.

 

“Of course she knew.  I used to steal her clothes.”

 

“I don’t think it will be as big of a revelation as you are expecting.  I’m not going to force you, Yuuri.  This is something you have to decide.  I just...want you to be comfortable being yourself.  Always.”

 

Yuuri swallowed then turned into Victor’s arms.  “I am...with you...with the kids...with our closest friends.”

 

“I know...but I don’t think you should have to hide this in our home.  It’s a big part of you.  We, the kids and I, get to love all of you.”  Victor’s lips brushed against Yuuri’s forehead.  “Nina is dressed in a matching dress.  She wants to support you.”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath.  The dress was casual, every day.  Gender-fluidity wasn’t some sort of sexual kink, it wasn’t about being gay.  Embracing femininity was so much a part of what made Yuuri tic that denying it to those who loved him most was almost painful.  Victor knew this and encouraged openness.

 

Finally, they released their breath.  “Okay.  Let’s do this.”

 

Nina was in the living room holding onto a stuffed bunny Yuri gave her for her last birthday.  She looked up, her nine-year-old eyes sparkling.  “Mama!”  She hopped up from the sofa and ran up to them.  She then stopped before them and turned a perfect pirouette.  “We’re both pretty today!”

 

Yuuri took in their daughter, the curls swept into a side ponytail tied off with a black ribbon.  “Who did your hair?”

 

“Yura.”

 

As if on signal, the blond skater entered with Andrei not far behind.  Yura was dressed in an oversized tiger sweatshirt that hung off one shoulder.  No one thought much about Yura’s fluidity, they expressed themselves in very much the same way all the time, tigers and leggings, animal prints and jeans.  The one Victor and Yuuri referred to as their oldest, who growled at the reference but secretly craved the closeness, who came to them in tears the day their grandfather passed away needing family, and now stood protectively over their siblings.

 

Andrei wore black, eyeliner black, mascara black, lipstick black, fingerless gloves black.  It was all in stark contrast against his pale skin and white blond hair that now hung  just past his chin length, side bangs swept to one side.  “I’ve got piano lessons at six,” he reminded them impatiently.

 

The idea of a schedule seemed to kick them all into gear.  Victor gathered up any other necessary items and they were soon out piling into the minivan.  Yuuri glanced over at their husband seated behind the wheel, his movements confident as he navigated the soccer mom vehicle out of the driveway.

 

One year into retirement and domesticity settled around the older skater with ease.  He focused his energy on coaching Yuuri and Yura who insisted on moving with them to Japan.  Yakov released the young skater into Victor’s care with Yuuri and Victor already pretty much in charge of his training at that point.  Victor could see the tiredness in Yakov’s eyes and knew he wasn’t far from retirement.  Mila had already approached Victor about taking over as her coach when he finally announced it.

 

One year into retirement and Victor found himself shuttling his second son Andrei to music lessons because the boy insisted on learning both violin and piano.  Nina chased after Mama/Chichi in skates, in ballet shoes, barefoot across the dance floor, tap, and whatever else Yuuri would impart on her.   Yura settled in between them, fighting Victor’s advice and rebelling against Yuuri’s guidance, secure in the knowledge that even if he screwed up, both men would pick him up and help him find his feet again.

 

“I’m terrified about my audition piece,” Andrei was saying to Yura in the back seat.

 

Yura frowned.  “You do fine in all your competitions.”

 

“It’s not the same.  I...want this too much.  What if I mess up?”

 

“Now you sound like Yuuri,” the blonde tiger stated wryly.  “Yuuchan?”

 

Yuuri glanced back between the seats.  “You  [ get  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtqjjN6ybNI) your ass off the ice, shake it off, and keep skating...or in your case, playing.”

 

Andrei smiled, it was small but Yuuri knew that these days that was a lot.  “It’s so far away.”

 

“And we’re going with you to support you as your family.  All of us,” Victor stated glancing back in the mirror to meet his eyes.  “You should never let distance be a barrier.”

 

“Besides, your parents are rich,” Yura pointed out.  “They can afford to bring you home over breaks.”

 

Yuuri met Victor’s eyes as the older man glanced their way.  “He’s not wrong.  Not like when I went to Detroit.”

 

“At least we can do that for our boy.  And besides, the oldest makes his own money.”

 

“It doesn’t mean I’m going to pay my way if I’m with family,” he pointed out.

 

They both laughed.  “Of course not,” Victor stated fondly.  He never did.  Not when he was with Victor.

 

They arrived at Yutopia and Yuuri’s hands started to shake.  Long fingers wrapped around the one closest to the center.  Yuuri stared at their opposing hands, Yuuri’s with nails short, chewed off in nervousness then painted over to cover up the ragged edges, Victor’s well manicured and buffed to a shine.  Victor never judged that habit of theirs.

 

Looking up, Yuuri nodded.  Victor exited the van and came around to open the door for Yuuri.  The brunette used to protest but Victor insisted it was a way he expressed his love and begged his partner to give him this.  As Victor handed them out of the car, Yuuri stepped close, winding an arm around Victor’s waist and their husband rested his hand around their shoulders reassuringly.  The kids were piling out and surrounding them.

 

Yura stepped forward and caught Yuuri’s eyes.  “Are you ready?”

 

“N-no,” they said honestly.  A small hand slipped into the trembling one that wasn’t wrapped around Victor.  Glancing down, Yuuri took in the sweet innocence of Nina.  Lifting brown eyes, stormy gray and commanding green met them.  Yura nodded sharply, somehow conveying a shared strength.  Surrounded by family, Victor guided Yuuri down the familiar path to the family entrance.

 

The door opened and his parents were there, welcoming, tugging them inside.  “Your father and I were starting to wonder if you changed your mind.  Come.  Let me feed you.”  There was no hesitation as they were led to the table where Mari waited with an amused eyebrow raised.  They knew.  Of course, they knew.  They were just waiting for Yuuri to let them in, but nobody was surprised.

 

Toshiya had Nina in his lap as the little girl chatted away about the new puppy Ashley brought during her visit two weeks back.  “What did you finally name the pup?” he asked warmly.

 

“Absynth,” she said randomly.

 

Toshiya raised an eyebrow toward his son-in-law.

 

“Blame Yura,” Victor defended.  “I won’t touch that stuff.”

 

“It’s a black poodle,” Yura argued.

 

“Just don’t introduce your siblings to your bad taste in alcohol,” the old man directed.

 

“So much judgement!” Yura protested but his eyes sparkled with amusement.  He was as much a part of this family as the rest of them with or without papers connecting them.  “What’s for dinner, Mama Katsuki?”

 

She chuckled.  “Katsudon.  What else?”


	5. Cancer sucks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri approaches Lilia and asks her to help him choreograph his exhibition to Say Something.
> 
> This is bittersweet...and short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little behind the scenes of Chapter 63 in LL: SP. 
> 
> This has not been beta'd because I spun it out as soon as the thought occurred to me...right after I answered a comment.
> 
> Say Something is very important to me...it was a song shared between my sister and I as we were learning to let my Dad go...I've been drawing upon that emotion for Yuri and his Grandpa. And I think we can all agree...Cancer Sucks!

* * *

 

Yuri didn’t have long in St. Petersburg.  His turn around time had become shorter and shorter.  He couldn’t fault his family, they were more supportive than he could imagine.  Victor drove him to the airport, picked him up.  Pyotr met him on the other side.  He practiced.  He spent time with his grandfather.  When he needed a break while in Moscow, he retreated to Katya and Pyotr’s house playing with the new baby.  

 

But...he needed to say something.  He needed to make a statement in his own way.  Looking up, he saw Lilia in the door to the dance studio.  He found his feet immediately and drew his body into strong lines.  She stepped forward and ran her fingers through his hair smoothing them around his chin.  Her smile was soft, bittersweet.  

 

“You have so much pain inside of you.”

 

Yuri swallowed.  “It’s just...so hard.  Letting go.  Grandpa...for the longest time he was my only family.”

 

“You’ve been graced with a large family since then.  You will be fine.”  She paused, her hand on his shoulder before she added, “Still, we feel our losses most acutely.”

 

“How are...you doing?” he asked, his eyes wide.

 

She considered her words knowing the boy was hurting.  “Between surgery and treatments, I’m coming to the other side.  I’ve been granted with a few more years.”

 

“Cancer...it still sucks!”  He hit his fist in his hand.  He looked up expecting a correction for his use of words.  None came.

 

“It does...sometimes it’s a fight to find the beauty in the struggle.  Your grandfather, he chose his path, I chose mine.”  

 

Yuri sighed turning to look in the mirror hand on the barre.  “I want to do something...in my exhibition.  Would you...help me?”

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“A sort of goodbye…”  He pulled out his phone and walked over to connect it to the speakers.  The words from the  [ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds) filled the space.  He watched Lilia close her eyes as she listened to the song completely, waiting until the end to speak.  “It’s not my...usual song.  But then again...these aren’t my usual circumstances,” he stated after the song concluded.

 

She rested her hand on his shoulder and nodded.  “It...is very poignant.  It will allow you to express your pain beautifully.  I will help you with this.”  


	6. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though the kids knew Yuuri was genderfluid, it is hard to find the courage to step out in a dress.

* * *

 

* * *

Yuuri ran his fingers down the black fabric.  Victor knew exactly what he liked, and when he brought it home, he was very excited.  “I saw it in the window and I couldn’t resist.  You...would make it even more beautiful.”  The skirt flared and with a petticoat would have a lovely amount of fluff.  The arms had cuffed half sleeves and the bodice, a slight curve in the neckline, the collar swinging wide to show off the collarbone.  Cherry blossoms and cranes decorated the  [ skirt ](https://www.dresslily.com/blossom-printed-vintage-swing-dress-product2256192.html) .

 

They weren’t going out that night.  It wasn’t a special occasion.  The kids knew he was sometimes a girl.  And today was one of those days.  His diamond earrings were in place along with a slightly tinted lip gloss.  He even went so far as winging out his eyeliner.  But he hadn’t wore a dress in front of them.  And this was definitely a dress.

 

“Please tell me you like it,” Victor beseeched.

 

“I...I love it,” Yuuri whispered softly, lovingly fingering the fabric.  Victor stepped out to allow him a moment alone to adjust to the gift.  The kids encouraged him to be his whole self.  His husband told him he missed the part of him Yuuri kept hidden.  

 

He opened up the closet that held Yuuri’s shoes and looked through to find just the right pair, not wanting to distract from the dress but to give it just the right framework.  He decided on a pair of black Mary Janes.  Pairing that with an appropriate petticoat and some silk stockings in a flesh tone, he knew the look would be complete.  

 

He then stepped into the shower to wash and prepare for the look, tending to his legs.  Hair didn’t grow too much on his body, but enough to warrant attention.  Not that it was neglected.  He spent too much time in a dance studio to leave things unchecked.

 

Stepping out, he dried off and began preparing his face.  A fresh, close shave.  Moisturizer.  He’d finish the rest after he dressed.  He returned to his room to find the dress still laid out on the bed undisturbed.  He reached for the underthings and began to dress with care.  Pulling on the dress, he added the petticoat and settled the skirt into place.  Then he reached for the  [ shoes ](https://www.rebelcircus.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/600x800/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/f/l/flapper-35-kitten-heel-round-toe-criss-cross-mary-jane-pump-black-faux-leather_2.jpg) , the two straps crossing over the top.

 

Returning to the bathroom, he applied his finishing makeup and finished his hair.  He teased the body out to create just enough curl.  He then added subtle contouring in to soften the shape of his face before adding the finishing layer of powder.  A little liner, a little pink on his lips.  Stepping back, he felt pleased with his  [ look ](http://www.behairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/Cute-Curly-Japanese-Hairstyle-628x839.jpg) .

 

Now...to go outside...to come before his family.  He remained still behind the door.  Why was this so hard?  His hand rested on the door knob as he breathed through his anxiety.   _ I can do this.  _  Finally, he opened the door.

 

The living room was empty but he could tell by the sounds that everyone was in the kitchen.  Victor must have them involved with supper.  He could see Cocoa and Makkachin in the dining room floor watching the activities with interest when Cocoa spotted him and gave a welcoming bark.  Yuuri froze...but nobody came into the room.  

 

His steps were hesitant as they approached the kitchen.  He could smell chicken...and  [ apricots ](https://www.yummyhealthyeasy.com/four-ingredient-baked-russian-chicken/) .  The scent started calling to him and he felt his feet move more quickly until finally he came around the corner.  He stood still, waiting for them to see him.  

 

Victor turned from the pan where he was cooking and smiled warmly.  “There’s my beautiful Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri smoothed his skirt nervously.  He heard Nina’s squeal, high pitched and excited.  “Mama-Chichi so pretty!”  She ran up to him, hugging his legs.  Yuuri’s hands fell easily into her hair, smoothing it out.  

 

Yuri grinned.  “Not bad.  I have to admit, I had my doubts when Victor picked it out.”

 

“You do cute well,” Andrei added.

 

Yuuri looked from one to the other as realization came upon him.  “Wait...you  _ all  _ picked this out?”

 

Their grins answered him but it was Andrei that spoke.  “We were talking one day when you were busy at Lilia’s and we decided that you needed a little encouragement.”

 

His shoulders dropped as a soft smile touched his lips.  “You guys...and my little gal...I can’t believe you all.”

 

“Do you like it?” Victor asked.

 

In answer, Yuuri grabbed both sides of the dress and twirled around.  “I love it.  Thank you.  All of you.”


	7. BABY LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri are celebrating their baby’s first birthday surrounded by friends and loved ones. This occurs between Part 4 and Part 5. And yes, you read that right. Baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't got part 4 together so please be patient. Here is a sweet short that I put together in the mean time. Full of all the fluff our hearts yearn for.

* * *

 

BABY LOVE

 

SUMMARY:  Victor and Yuuri are celebrating their baby’s first birthday surrounded by friends and loved ones.  This occurs between Part 4 and Part k.  And yes, you read that right.  Husband!  Don’t worry, you’ll get to see them get married.

  
  


Maiko looked up at her fathers with a cheeky grin, her first two teeth peeking through her top gums.  “Chichi!” she cried in excitement, bouncing up and down on her diaper as she reached for Yuuri.  Yuuri laughed swinging her up into his arms, dancing in a circle before Victor crowded in.  Long arms slipped around the waist of the man cradling their curly headed beauty.

 

“When your sister offered to be a surrogate, I didn’t know what to think,” Victor murmured before brushing his lips into those curls.  “But…to have our child be a part of each of us…”

 

She blinked up at her father with a matching set of blue eyes and grabbed his nose.  “Papa!”

 

“Yes, Maiya?” he cooed as he teased at her chubby hands, hands that were now reaching for him.  He pulled her into his embrace as Yuuri took a sniff.

 

“She’s all yours,” he relinquished with a grin.  “Diaper bag’s by the table.”

 

“Yuuuuuriiii!  So mean!” he whined before turning to their daughter.  “We’re going to clean that mess right up!  Yes, we are!  Then you’ll be a rose once more!”

 

Yuuri laughed as he watched his husband and daughter dance their way across the room.  He felt a hand on his shoulder.   Glancing back, he saw his sister.  “They’re a mess,” she commented with a raised eyebrow.  The woman that never wanted kids went through pregnancy for them and Yuuri was eternally grateful.  He tilted his head against her shoulder as she side hugged him back.  “How can you stand them?”

 

“He makes changing diapers sound like a party,” Yuuri deadpanned.

 

Mari snorted in response.  “I can see that.   _ Everything _ about Maichan is adorable.  Even the stinky end.”

 

“I can’t believe she’s a year old.”

 

“Is she growing up too fast?”

 

Yuuri nodded although the year had been an adventure learning about child rearing, bottles, diapers.  Victor wanted to buy her everything and Yuuri was constantly reining him in.  Still, Yuuri often walked into her nursery to find something that wasn’t there before and he’d call out, “Vityaaaa!” like a classic _ I Love Lucy  _ episode…although they often traded places as to who was Lucy and who was Desi.  Victor could definitely lecture like the Cuban actor.

 

Phichit arrived with a pouty face.  “Victor ran off with my niece and my husband!”

 

“Chris is in for a show.  She can paint a diaper like no other!”

 

“I’ve changed those diapers, Yuuri.  Remember, I am your number one babysitter.”

 

Yuuri chuckled.  “I am never lacking in babysitters.  Is it strange having him coach you this year?”

 

“He definitely has a different style.  We fight constantly about choreography.  But we figured if you and Victor can work it out, then so can we.”

 

“We even have a child on the hip these days.”

 

“Are you ready for the coming season?”

 

“Victor wants me to skate to Disney movies.  I told him he can come out of retirement and do  _ Under the Sea _ himself.”

 

Phichit laughed.  “He will need a red wig.”

 

“He got in a similar fight with Yura when Victor offered choreography to  _ Everybody Wants to Be a Cat _ .  I ended up working out a program for him.”

 

“So what are you both doing?”

 

“ [ Breath of Life ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2t-vquuT7k) and [ Everybody Wants to Rule the World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0NIM4uSNXw) for Yura…you should see his performance.  Otabek and I worked together on the choreo.  Since it’s my retirement year from competition, I’m doing Cher’s [ You Haven’t Seen the Last of Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LD7UtPtyuV8) and [ Something’s Got a Hold On Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZFQgqhNoEI) .”

 

“Oh, please tell me you’re keeping with theme for your exhibition!” Phichit begged.  “I remember you working with that small theatre company’s choreography for  _ Burlesque _ that summer before you met Victor.”

 

“I should have Chris work with me.  I want to do [ I am a Good Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDPR5EoYqOs) .”

 

“Look at you getting your sexy on!”

 

“Well, you and I know we’ve come a long ways from the innocent Eros Victor had me perform that first year.  And we both know I can dance better in heels than most.”

 

“God, yes!”

 

“So what are you working on?”

 

“Chris and I compromised.  He picked one song and I picked the other and then we are doing the choreography for the opposite song.  I picked [ Crazy in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lIlLcY3edg) and he picked [ Shape of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dK2tDK9grQ) .”

 

“Hey!  That was my exhibition three years ago!”

 

“He swears it will be a different interpretation.”

 

“Tell him I’m judging him on his lack of creativity.”

 

He tapped it into his phone.  “Message delivered.  But I have to do the choreography.  I need ideas!”

 

“Come by the studio tomorrow.  I’ll help you put something together.”

 

“Will you dance to  _ I am a Good Girl _ in heels?”

 

Yuuri laughed.  “We’ll see.”

 

“I’ve noticed you’ve relaxed the gender barrier more and more in your skates these days.”

 

“I know…in real life as well,” Yuuri responded twirling the skirt of his short dress paired with black leggings.  His ankle socks were covered with poodles.  “Victor encourages me to be more myself.  Maichan calls me both Chichi and Mama.  And I was surprised that my family already knew.  They love me, however I express myself.”

 

A cry brought him to the present and he immediately went to the two men leaving the bedroom with Maiko in hand.  Chris grinned.  “I love the décor.”

 

Yuuri raised a knowing eyebrow.  “You’re just jealous you don’t have one.”

 

“I’m jealous of the private shows,” Chris quipped back.

 

“Talk to your own husband.  I didn’t attend those classes alone.”  He reached for the teary baby repeating insistent “Ma! Ma!” over and over.  “What did you do?” he asked pulling her to his chest.  She sniffed and shuffled into the crook of his neck.

 

“It was Chris!”

 

“Really, it was Victor!”

 

“Vitya?”  Yuuri’s eyebrow was raised in warning.

 

“Chris and I held her legs and feet and were swinging her.  I…think it might…have…scared her…”  Victor trailed off at the look of horror he received from both his husband and Phichit.  “Sorry?” he offered.

 

Yuuri’s mouth opened and closed several times before turning away, swaddling her close and protectively.  Phichit offered a scathing glance towards his husband before joining Yuuri as they walked across the room.  Yuuri bounced her, crooning softly to settle her down.  Hiroko came up about that point.  “Oh, what is wrong with Maichan?”

 

“Her other father decided to scare her,” Yuuri stated with a frown.

 

“Oh, my sweet baby,” she fussed taking Maiko from his arms.  She was gone in a moment and Yuuri threw his hands up.

 

“I never get to hold my own baby at gatherings!”

 

Phichit laughed.  “My sister says the same thing.”

 

He kept an eye on her as he sipped at the sparkling grape juice being served to guests.  She went from his mother to Minako to Minako’s husband and Yuuri’s ex-coach Ciao Ciao.  The coach only held her a moment before the triplets were fussing over her.  It was around that point that Yuuri lost sight of her.  He knew she was safe with friends and family but he frowned. 

Victor came up from behind, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and resting his chin on the younger man’s shoulder.  “Are you still mad at me?”

 

“Not too mad.  Change out this music, though.  I swear!  You’re still obsessed with Ed Sheeran!”

 

He should have known better…especially with Victor’s happy grin.  Next thing he knew, the soundtrack to  _ Moana _ was playing and Victor emerged with Maiko in his arms from the crowd. 

The triplets began a synchronized dance to [ How Far I’ll Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i66p0_wZ9F0) and Yuuri shook his head, a smile touching on his lips.  This is what happens when he lets his husband in his studio.  

 

Of course, the mix also included old skate songs.  This was Maiko’s favorite mix.  And she let it be known when she let out a squeal to [ The Theme of King JJ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-PSvrxqi9U) .  He rolled his eyes as Yuri walked up.  “I don’t know where we went wrong with that kid!”

 

“I was wondering the same thing.”  The blond, all of nineteen, sipped from his own glass.  They watched Maiko bounce excitedly and kick her legs to the song and the namesake of the song scooped her out of her daddy’s arms and danced with her around the floor.  Yuri raised a blond eyebrow.  “Of course, you do keep inviting him.”

 

“I can’t be rude!”

 

“Uh huh.  You tell yourself that.”

 

Victor rescued his daughter as [ Once Upon a December](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_XIgTteiMw) started playing, twirling her around in a waltz.  Yuuri’s expression softened to see the two of the people he loved most in the world dancing.

 

He felt a tug on his arm and turned to find their older daughter Nina waiting expectantly, her blond hair pulled back in a velvet headband.  “There you are!”

 

“I was talking to Andrei.  I miss him!  He doesn’t get a break until October!”  She elongated the last word in emphasis.

 

“At least we can afford to bring him home.  When I went off to study in the States, I was away for five years.”

 

She covered her mouth.  “So long?”

 

“ _ Da _ !  Now dance with me.”  He wrapped her into his arms sweeping her into a waltz mirroring the other two.  Nina’s feet rode the top of Yuuri’s through the dance.  At the end of the song, they traded partners and twirled around to [ Let it Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEN9Owg2uxw) until Nina was giggling and Maiko squealing with glee.

 

Breathless, he settled his daughter on the floor and heard a voice behind him.  “Of course you’d do Disney in Russian.”

 

He looked up and spotted Yuuko.  “I let my husband pick the music.  This is what we get.”  He watched with a smile as he pulled his knees to his chest, the full skirt settling around his ankles.  His youngest daughter pushed up on her hands, her bottom bouncing up and down in the air.  His oldest daughter had her head in Victor’s lap and Yuuri was glad he made her wear leggings because her legs were randomly kicking up in the air.  Victor stroked her hair and chatted with Chris while reclining on the floor cushions.

 

Maiko was very much her father’s daughter, though, and demanded everyone look at her with a squeal as [ Just Like Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Nrv5teMc9Y) began to play.  As she stood and toddled around in her unsteady steps, Nina crawled across the floor and took her hands helping her to balance.  She began to bounce in time to the song.

 

“She’s got your rhythm,” Yuuko pointed out with a grin.

 

“And her sister’s taste in music,” Yuuri added with an answering smile.

 

The music clicked over to [ Come and Get Your Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDBjQTZmU_4) and Victor’s eyes focused on him.  Standing, he held his hand out to Yuuri and beckoned him to his direction.  Yuuri tossed his chin coyly, turning on his toes and dancing in his own court.  Victor raised his eyebrows and danced over into his husband’s space.  Friends watched, laughing and talking about the antics of the pair whose love had far from diminished over the years.  They teased and flirted in one another’s space, Yuuri every bit the beautiful woman and Victor the playboy very much in love with the brunette.

 

It wasn’t long until Hiroko and Toshiya came out carrying a birthday cake, pink and glittery with sparklers for candles.  Yuuri raised his eyebrows with a look of alarm.  “My baby isn’t going anywhere near those flames!”

 

Nina giggled.  “Papa and I will take care of it.  Don’t worry about it, Chichi.”  She grabbed Victor’s hand and pulled him over to the cake.  Yuuri approached with Maiko in his arms who kicked and squealed excitedly as the room sang out “Happy birthday.”  As the candles are blown out, she does an impressive kick and lands hands and feet in the cake.  Phichit had camera ready and the world soon had pictures of the skate family’s baby seated in the middle of her first birthday cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read that right. Husband! Don’t worry, you’ll get to see them get married.


	8. Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our sweet Nina's first birthday with her new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had already posted this but when I went to look for it, I couldn't find it. So a sweet surprise for us all! Her next birthday is celebrated in Hasetsu. Can anyone tell me if I said when Andrei was born? He needs a birthday chapter as well.

* * *

 

 

**August 2016**

 

August was starting to feel the cool fingers of autumn, the temperature dropping to 18 degrees Celsius (around 65 degrees Fahrenheit) with a cool front moving in.  Nina wanted her birthday in the park, however, with her family and puppies.  As the family packed up their baskets with picnic supplies, backpacks of birthday, puppy, and emergency supplies, and armloads of blankets, the back of the SUV filled up quick.  Nina was bouncing around excitedly and Yuuri watched with relief when Georgi drove up (with his latest girlfriend Svetlana, or Sveta for short).  And amazingly, everyone liked her smiling when Georgi called her his Svetka.  She jumped out of the car when they arrived and Nina ran up to her with her arms outstretched calling out “Sveta!” in greeting.  She laughed and bent down to accept the hug warmly.  Yuuri leaned in and whispered to Victor, “He’s found a good one this time.”

 

Sveta was good for Georgi.  She soothed his melodramatics with teasing assurance.  When they asked about how they met, Georgi told them, “I was walking heartbroken along a beach and this angel fell from heaven…”

 

Sveta cut in with an eye roll and restated the story as, “I was going down the boardwalk on my skateboard and this idiot wasn’t looking where he was going and just stepped in front of me.  I had no time to stop!”  Of course, the skateboarding caught Andrei’s attention and he drew her into a conversation about boarding and their favorite places to skate.  When Georgi would pout due to lack of attention, she’d cut her eyes his direction and chastise his behavior but then sooth with touch.  Later she confessed to Yuuri that dealing with Georgi was about like dealing with hormonal eight-year-olds.

 

It turned out Sveta was a teacher at Nina’s school and Nina had recognized her immediately.  She taught a very active group of eight-year-olds and declared that she looked forward to when Nina was old enough to be in her class.  “I can’t either!” Nina declared excitedly.

 

Now she stood with Nina’s hand firmly in hers and surveyed the pile not fitting into the family’s car unless they left the dogs behind.  “It seems you could use some help...or at least some extra cargo space.  Georgi, pop the trunk!  Let’s load up!”  And soon they had the trunk full.  She spread a quilt across the back seat and invited the dogs to ride with them.  Loading up, she called to Victor through an open window.  “Lead the way!”

 

Victor backed out and drove past the drive waiting on the couple to slide in behind them before turning towards the park.  It took half an hour with traffic and as they pulled up, he could already see Yakov waiting impatiently and Lilia soothing him quietly.  Lidiya was staking out a location for their party.  Ivan and Dmitry  stood to one side talking and laughing but turned immediately when Nina was free from the restraints of the car and scooped her flying body up in their arms. “I hear someone is having a birthday today,” Ivan teased.

 

“I am!  I’m six!” she declared holding up six fingers.

 

“You are?!  Ivan, she can’t be that many!” Dmitry cried out.

 

“Mmmhmm!  Now I get to know things!” she answered firmly.

 

Ivan laughed.  “Look at you all grown up!”  They put her down and joined the family to pull out the picnic gear.  Blankets were spread, food was distributed along the one table they claimed.  Dogs were watered and Makkachin lay on the blanket chewing on a ball while she waited for someone to want to play.  Yuuri settled Cocoa into relaxation mode with a toss of the frisbee.  Only Yuuri could get her started with games because she was working until he commanded otherwise.  She ran across and leapt to catch it mid air bringing it back to Yuuri with a satisfied wag of her tail.  Soon the frisbee was being tossed by half of the young adults and kids and a ball by the other half keeping the dogs busy until they tired out and settled down.  

 

Yuuri and Sveta started laying out the foods on the table.  Bread, cold meats, tomatoes, cucumbers, cheese, spreads.  A couple of knives were placed near the meats.  Juice and sweet tea (because Yuuri lived in the states and sometimes indulged in such things) was set to one side along with other fruity drinks.  Yuuri then served Nina first, settling her down with her plate and drink while the adults worked their way through the buffet.  

 

“Such a beautiful day for a picnic,” Lidiya commented.  

 

Her sister nodded in agreement.  The  [ scarf ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/81/ec/f8/81ecf8ccde2517a47a3c238a0d3f134f--scarf-head-head-scarfs.jpg) on Lilia’s head was a gift from Nina when she started to lose her hair.  Nina tied it on and declared, “There!  You will always be pretty!”  It became Lilia’s favorite scarf and she was seen wearing it often.

 

When the  [ cake ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-v8M21T6q_iM/UGCRK3WC8MI/AAAAAAAAFrg/w5xx-FIF6CM/s1600/Wolf2.JPG) was brought out, it received several confused looks.  “Is it Makkachin?” Dmitry asked tentatively.

 

Victor laughed.  “No, silly!  It’s a wolf for my little wolf princess!”  On cue, Nina provided a little wolf howl for the lot of them.  

 

“Are you sure, Victor?” Ivan pressed.

 

“Hey!  I put a lot of time in that cake!”

 

“We can tell,” Georgi declared in sort of a rescue.  “It’s a lovely Makka-influenced wolf.”

 

Victor pouted until Nina crawled into his lap.  “Thank you, Papa!  Now...can we eat it?”

 

He chuckled as he hugged his daughter close.  “Of course we can eat it!”

 

Soon, they all had cake before them as a few of them discussed the very important question... _ how do you get gray frosting?  _  Nina was fading fast and the party packed up while she lay napping curled up between Makkachin and Cocoa.

**Author's Note:**

> No promises...but I know some of you have wanted to see things that didn't make an appearance in the other chapters. So if you have requests, write them in the comments. If it fits the characters and if it inspires me, it may show up in a future chapter. Part 4 starts AFTER Yuuri and Victor retires. So I have quite a few years to fill.


End file.
